


To be stronger

by DetroitTulip



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha!Hank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Depression, Drugs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hank is divorced, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Cole, Omega!Connor, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetroitTulip/pseuds/DetroitTulip
Summary: After peaceful omegas revolution Connor graduates from Police Academy and is assigned as a partner to Lieutenant Hank Anderson, who doesn’t believe omega can be a detective. Together they’re trying help to fight each other demons and figure out what they want to mean for each other.Oh, and some psycho is kidnapping omegas on the streets of Detroit.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Male Character(s), Hank Anderson/Connor, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 48
Kudos: 178





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I decided we don’t have enough AO Hankcon fics and here it is.  
> Hank has the same canon issues but only because his wife cheated on him and left and he feels lonely af. Don’t worry about this grumpy baby, we all know he’ll be fine. Or will he?  
> Tags will be added I think  
> And all the plot will start in the next chapter ;)  
> Anyway, enjoy!

When Hank was first introduced to his omega partner, he didn’t take him seriously. He was quite okay with omegas in other positions, but he was skeptical of omega cops. Alphas were stronger, faster, more resilient and more thoughtful. Omegas just couldn’t undertake such a dangerous and cruel work. But this was Anderson’s opinion, not the HR department, and certainly not the omegas themselves, who five years ago won a peaceful revolution and, finally, were free from the status of a “thing” that was fit for nothing but having children. Hank, of course, agreed with all of this equality thing, and omegas really had suffered too much but making an omega a cop was absurd. And why did he, Anderson, have to bother with this rookie and cover his skinny ass?

The guy's name was Connor Stern, a young officer who graduated top of the class from the police academy and now wanted to work in the homicide department. One would think that he is just a pretty beta: there was no smell, almost a soldier’s bearing, broad shoulders and muscles that clothes tried to hide. Not a jock, but in a good shape. There wasn’t even a shadow of a smile on his face, moles were scattered here and there. Dressed with a needle, but too scrupulously. Hair licked back, confidence in his brown eyes. He was just too... _Perfect_. Annoyingly perfect.

Jeffrey confronted the fact: either Hank agrees to work with the omega, or passes his badge. There was no alternatives and no arguments and yelling helped. Therefore, Anderson made an effort and led the omega to his desk, brought him up to date and even tried to be friendly, ignoring the sarcastic looks of his colleagues across the room. Yeah, very funny. They didn’t get this burden.

“Thanks, Lieutenant,” Connor finally said. God, how goofy he sounded. “I’d like to say that it’s an honor to work with you, taking into account all of your achievements,” and the guy smiled for the first time in an entire day.

Slightly, but sincerely and warmly. His big chocolate eyes flashed with some hope. Perhaps, Hank decided then, he isn’t that bad. They might even get along if Connor wouldn’t be annoying or make much trouble. Though what he certainly didn’t expect was that the omega himself would want to get along with him and that the next day he will find on the table a cup of coffee and a neatly wrapped donut.

“Good morning, lieutenant,” greeted him completely awake omega smiling just with his eyes. Anderson didn’t really get why he’d got such an attention but who was he to refuse free food. That doesn’t mean he has to start believing the omega can be a detective. Or stop ignoring his attempts to small talk.

***

“So they gave you an omega, hah?” Reed grunted, settling into the cafeteria at the same table with Hank. Lieutenant swore through his teeth. What a prick.

The day was already shitty. They received a case in which both witnesses hanged themselves, and therefore all the leads led to a dead end. This was Connor’s first real case, and so diligently searched the crime scene that it was almost a pity to look at him. Hank told him twice that there was no way they’d find anything new but the omega stubbornly tried. In the end, he humbled himself, ceasing to rush from side to side, and went to the car, head lowered. It was painful for Anderson to look at him: the first case and already a failure. Hank said to him that it was just part of their stupid job but it obviously didn’t help much.

“Take your bullshit somewhere else, Reed, not the fuckin’ day,” Anderson waved away, not looking towards the alpha.

“C'mon, don’t you want to discuss how hot the stuff is?” Gavin played with eyebrows and grinned disgustingly. “Okay, okay, joking. Won’t rub salt on the wound. Anyway, we all understand why he was assigned to you”.

Oh, these were very dangerous hints towards any alpha. Hank muted his growl, trying to ignore the annoying prick. Reed spitting poison is no longer new, and he must’ve fought with all the alpha from their department already. He just loved looking for trouble, well, Anderson is above that. Or, at least, too fuckin’ tired today.

“Not a secret,” he continued mockingly, “ that you are just too old to look at omegas, and who might look at you, jeez...” He made a face, pursing his chapped lips.

Reed did not have time to finish moking because, before Hank could react at Gavin’s words, Connor suddenly appeared near them with a cup of coffee in his hand. He gave Reed a cocky smile, looking down at him: “I believe they made Lieutenant Anderson my partner because he was able to close more than one case this semester, Detective Reed.”

Looking at Gavin's puzzled face, which was rapidly blushing with anger, Anderson laughed. Connor continued innocently to drink his coffee beside him, until the younger alpha jumped up and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket.

"What do you phuckin’ think of yourself, bitch? You think you can talk that way to an alpha? To me?” He growled right in the face of the omega, but Connor didn’t even cringe.

Hank stood up and was ready to drag the man from Connor, but the omega, still with the same smile on his handsome face, tipped his mug and poured the coffee right onto Gavin’s t-shirt. From the sensation of hot liquid on the skin, alpha recoiled, howling muffledly. A crowd of onlookers gathered in the cafeteria to find out what would happen next. For the first time they saw an omega so daringly pushing back an alpha. Judging by the smell, there’d be a fight, only Anderson wasn’t going to let this happen. As soon as Reed made another attempt to rush towards Stern, growling furiously, Hank stood beside Connor and roared loudly in response. His smell spread throughout the room: a persistent aroma of rain, musk and a slight admixture of something alcohol, whiskey or scotch. Gavin stopped. He felt that Hank was stronger, and a fight would only make the situation more embarrassing for him. So alpha tilted his head, hissing

"Teach your lil’ bitch manners, Anderson", and left the room.

Hank turned to Connor to check if he was okay. The omega stood still with a blushed face and wide-open, surprised eyes for a few moments, then he shook his head, nodded gratefully to Hank and also left as soon as he could. It seemed to Anderson that pleasant lavender notes hung in the air, but as soon as he tried to understand where was the smell from, they disappeared.

***

After this day, Anderson began to think better of his omega partner. Perhaps, there really is something in him. Perhaps, he should take a closer look at Connor. Also, the next day, Hank also brought Connor a cup of coffee, joking that it’s for next Reed’s visit. And looking into those charming delightful eyes, Hank had a thought in the back of his mind that this jerk could hummer the last nail into his coffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the Prologue and if so please comment and like it  
> <3


	2. We’ve got a case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it was fast, and we have a plot now haha

When the second week went, and they weren’t given a case, Hank became alarmed. It’s not that he was against the normal work schedule, when he could come at noon, leave five hours later and go to Jimmy’s bar to continue his futile attempts to die from alcohol poisoning. It was completely okay, if not for the damn paperwork for 5 hours. He wasn’t some clerk, he was a cop, and he needed a normal investigation. Only because of this he continued to go to work. Well, and because Sumo needed food.

Looking across at Connor's disappointed face also did not add any joy. He tried to help with the reports, looked through old cases with interest, tried to start a conversation with grumpy alpha over and over again (and he gave up much more easily now), but all in all, ambitious omega imagined future work not like that. He let Reed’s comments fell on deaf ears, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that the rest of the department was on the cases. Stern, of course, knew that it was his fault. Hank knew that too. And he wasn’t going to sit back, as if he was already on a fucking retirement.

“Jeff, can you explain what the fuck is goin’ on?” Anderson burst into the office one morning.

Fowler sighed heavily and looked up, as if saying that he was too old for this shit. “What does bother you again, Hank?”

“Dunno, maybe the fact that you gave me that omega and then sent both to sit on the bench? Do I look like a fuckin’ clerk to rake your papers?”

Fowler winced at the scream in the morning, but decided to play the fool.

"I gave you a case, which, in the end, turned out to be frozen”.

“Come on, you knew that it’d go to the archive, it was obvious. You just don’t wanna give the omega a normal case and got me into it!” Anderson growled furiously, resting his hands on the table.

Fowler rubbed the bridge of his nose and spoke in a calm, serious tone: “Listen, Hank, omegas weren’t made for this type of work, you should understand the whole absurdity of the situation. But my hands are tied, I just couldn’t refuse, otherwise the fucking media will spread the news that the DPD is full of sexists shitbags. Do I need this?”

“Very touching, Jeff, but I don’t give a shit about your problems. You hired the omega - now bear the consequences. I honestly don't give a damn how this kid is gonna do his job, but I need my job, otherwise you can take my badge right now and deal with this loony bin without me, okay?”

Fowler glanced at Hank with irritation, saying nothing, and when Anderson was already reaching for his badge, Jeff rolled his eyes and put out his hands in a conciliatory gesture.

"Fine, fine. Three omegas disappeared last week. Everything would be typical, but tonight one was found dead in the club. Go there and sort it out.”

He pulled out a folder and threw it on the table. Anderson grinned, taking the case back, then turned around and headed for the office with a victorious spirit. Hank heard “Look for Omega” in his back but he, though he was skeptical about his partner, somehow thought that it wouldn’t be necessary, given how he rushed around the crime scene in search of leads last time. Perhaps he wouldn’t screw everything up.

“Hey kid, we’ve got a case,” Hank announced, putting his hand on omega’s shoulder so he would come off from his papers, "Let’s go".

Connor looked up in surprise, but then his face became concentrated, he said “Yes, Lieutenant,” got up and, picking up the case file, went after Lieutenant to the car.

***

“The Victim is Maya Perrot, twenty-four years old, omega, lived alone, had no family and, apparently, had no relatives in Detroit either,” Connor read the case materials, forcing Anderson to turn off the radio, which made him click his tongue in discontent every couple of words. “Her friend, with whom they work as waitresses in the cafe, filed the missing report. After the weekend, Maya didn’t go to work, didn’t answer calls, and didn’t get in touch with any of her close friends. The last record on CCTV was when she was leaving the supermarket".

“And now they found her dead in the middle of the club?” Anderson finally joined the conversation, taking his eyes off the road for a moment.

“Yes, she entered the club, and then fell right in the middle of the dance floor. They found handcuffs marks on her wrists, bruises and cuts on her body, and also needle marks. ”

"Overdose?"

“Don’t think so, traces of drugs weren’t found in her blood. Although we’ll ave to wait for a more detailed examination”.

“Okay, get out, let's see what we can find”.

Connor unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, following the Lieutenant. Hank greeted Ben, who looked at Stern ironically, after which they went to a sealed club. The woman’s body laid in the middle of the dance floor, pale and cold. There was nothing around on the floor except dried spilled cocktails and some sparkles. Realizing that there’s no point in looking for evidence around, Connor went to the body and squatted down, looking at it. Hank decided not to intervene yet, watching him from afar, as, indeed, all the other officers who wanted to mock the omega.

The women’s blouse was dirty and torn, jeans on her knees were worn, makeup was off. Connor again examined the woman for damage: bruises on her wrists and on the bend of her elbow from the syringe, a couple on her neck, from fingers, and cuts on her cheek. Then he squinted and began to unbutton his blouse.

“Hey, we don’t do this here,” one of the officers joked, but Anderson hushed him, and came closer to the omega to find out what he had found. Connor shamelessly climbed into the woman’s bra and pulled out a phone broken in two.

"Sim has survived, unlikely we can track her locations, but we can find out who she called the day before," Connor said, taking out a sim card and inserting it into his phone. Everyone around was quiet, malice was replaced by curiosity. Stern opened call history, the first contact was some Michael Kramer, the woman called him on the day of her disappearance.

“We’ll run through the base, it’s worth a shot. And send the body for examination”, ordered Anderson. Connor straightened up and carefully withdrew the sim card to give it away too.

“There might still be some information. Check the search history, the latest locations, everything that can lead to some kind of a clue, and then send all the data to us”, said the omega in such a tone that one would think that he’s in charge here. Hank grinned.

***

Connor managed to look Michael Cramer in the base in a couple of minutes that they were in the office, and Hank didn’t even have time to finish his coffee. Omega’s enthusiasm whipped over the edge, so he immediately dragged him to the suspect. All the way he looked at the omega, who was outwardly calm, but the corners of his lips, now and then were slightly rising, showing his excitement. What a dork.

Michael Kramer didn’t live in the most favorable area of Detroit, albeit the area wasn’t as shitty as Anderson’s. The suspect had a couple of disciplinary warnings, but, in general, he was clean, and Hank was sure that the case wasn’t so simple, never simple, but it didn’t harm to find out. The door was opened by a middle-aged man who was wearing only a T-shirt and pants. He was taken aback at the sight of the police officers, but then pulled it together and asked what they needed from him.

"Tell me, please, are you familiar with Maya ..."

Further Anderson didn’t listen, as this lovely smell again struck his nose. A mixture of lavender and something spicy, such a cosy smell, but so persistent and strong. This time, Hank knew where it was coming from. _Connor_. Crap. Anderson tried to calm the alpha within himself. He’s not a teenager, damn it, he’s able to tolerate the omega smell. Hundreds of omega didn’t use suppressants, but he didn’t lose his head. Hank shook his head and went into the house, trying again to catch the track of the conversation.

“Yes, she called me just to chat, we were buddies, I’ve told you,” said the alpha, sitting on the sofa. Hank sat too, but Connor remained standing. Michael's gaze was literally riveted to him and his nostrils swelled, drawing in the scent.

“What was the topic of the conversation, Michael?” Stern asked, stepping a little closer. He suddenly began to swing his hips, and Anderson swallowed, trying to stare at his feet, but couldn’t sit like that for too long.

"Nothing ... special," stammered, the alpha stated, "how the day went, how’s work."

It was evident that he was lying, but it was also clear that he felt uneasy when the omega was so close, and the smell filled the stuffy room. Connor didn’t like his answer, and the omega took another step towards him, saying, slightly lowering his voice: "I think you are lying to me, it would be such a pity to take you to the station for interrogation. It’s much better here, in your house”.

Tingles ran through Hank’s back because of Connor’s tone. A smart son of a bitch, Anderson knew that he was acting on purpose. But it was hard to tear eyes from the little performance. Head hardly remained clear. No, there was definitely something wrong with the smell. 

"Yeah, better here..." Michael took a couple of deep breaths and Hank could feel that smell of the alpha became much stronger, too. He was aroused. Anderson ignored everything that his nature thinks about it. “It’s just very personal. She asked for help during her heat. We weren’t lovers, she... She said she would pay. I agreed and... and that’s all, I swear!”, he finally went on.

"Her heat started?"

 _Oh, please, hurry!_ Hank didn’t want to make a fool of himself.

"Very soon, yeah" nodded alpha. He wanted to get up to be even closer to the omega but Connor turned on his heel and went to Hank who made an effort to stay still.

“Thank you, that’s all that we needed. If you remember something else, call us”, and with nimble fingers Connor pulled Anderson’s business card out of his jacket and threw it on the coffee table, then headed for the door.

***  
Once in the car, Connor quickly took the pill and grinned. Anderson was glad to get some fresh air and stood there for a couple of minutes before getting in the car and opening all the windows.

“Well, what the fuck was that?” He asked, before starting the car. "Why do you stink as a cheap perfume shop?"

Connor was taken aback by the comparison and looked down, feeling awkward for the whole situation.

"I'm sorry if you didn't like my smell”.

Oh, “didn’t like” to put it mildly. A little more time, and Anderson would either go the hell out of this house, or would fight with another alpha, and then throw the omega on his shoulder like a fucking trophy.

"I mean, that stank of you, like during the heat”, he said rather rude, trying to forget the feelings he had in the house. The smell was just too powerful, his hormones went mad. The worst fuckin’ experience when you hadn’t have anyone for months. Remind what a pathetic loser you are.

Connor grimaced even more, his expression frustrated, disappointed. He clenched his fists, but then exhaled noisily and got himself together.

“I’d taken the smell booster before we headed there. Alphas are much more accommodating when their mind is focused on something pleasant”, Connor shrugged, as if nothing had happened before, “I just wanted to check the theory”.

“That was a useless shit,” Anderson wrathfully said. “Were you taught that at the Academy? And how will you interrogate omegas, hah? ”

“I just wanted to try this and you don’t know if he’d said that so fast if not my smell. We are taught a lot at the Academy, Lieutenant, don't underestimate me,” the omega said protectively. He looked defiantly at Hank. There also was a clear resentment in his eyes, too.

“What, now you’ll always do your job by using pheromones?! Like a fuckin’...” he hadn’t finished that and he wasn’t even sure why he was so goddamn angry as, really, it boosted their work pace and he should stop busting his balls over it. So he hadn’t finished that but that was enough for Connor to make that offended look and muttered:

“No. That was a one-time thing if it makes you so displeased”

Anderson wanted to say something because his anger disappeared and he didn’t want to say such things to an _omega_. His partner omega. But his pride said him to shut up and start the engine and it was much easier than apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H: I liked ur smell too much but will be rude af  
> C: fine, u r friendzoned forever


	3. Some bad decisions were made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I’ve brought you some)  
> In this chapter you’ll meet Richard (who really needs to watch his brother more carefully) and Markus (who just does his job)  
> And I’m really thinking about adding some reed900 as minor pairing. Please tell me what you think about it!

"Who’s he?"

Connor looked up from the book at his brother. Richard, or Nines, as his brother called him, was usually a laconic alpha, but very observant. In fact, he worked as Connor's nanny since omega left home during the revolution. Omega was annoyed by that from time to time, but he loved his brother too much to argue with him because of excessive supervision and move out. In addition, together they could afford a very comfortable apartment, which alone would be too expensive for both.

In general, sometimes he had to put up with brother’s interrogations about work, health and, worst of all, personal life.

“I don’t understand the question,” Connor answered calmly, shrugging his shoulders. Not that he hoped his brother would back off. He never did.

"Alpha, which obviously upset you today," Richard frowned revealingly. Alpha inside him wanted to protect his brother from all kinds of assholes.

"This is my partner, we had a fight, that's all," Connor tried to curtail the topic.

“The one you admired on the first day? The one that’s hot, strong and witty, oh”, imitated Richard, not restraining a grin.

“I did not sigh! Didn’t say that he was hot either! ”Connor was indignant, arms crossed. Well, yes, Hank was handsome, and he’s also a great cop, but that didn’t mean he had a crush on him. Been there, done that.

“Your scent said,” Nines snorted in response and set next to his brother. "So what happened?"

“Nothing. He didn’t like my scent, that’s all. He said that I stink like a cheap perfume”, complained Connor and buried his nose in his brother’s shoulder, breathing in a soothing fresh smell that resembles something of a winter. The smell harmonized perfectly with the cool personality of his brother in public, but few knew how affectionate and caring he was when he’s with the people he loved. Connor almost envy Richard’s future omega. That's who will always be like behind a stone wall.

And Connor himself could relax next to his brother. No need to prove anything, keeping negative emotions inside, no need to hide yourself and your smell. You could show your weaknesses and look for understanding and protection from a loved one. Sometimes Stern needed it so much.

“Did he lost his sense of smell? You’ve got a great scent”, Richard frowned as that was a fact. When Connor was still living with his mother, many complimented his fragrance. In fact, he was a desirable partner for most alphas, until it came to the personality and ambitions of a young omega.

“Well, apparently, not everyone likes it,” Connor sighed, still feeling the cocktail of negative emotions, intertwining in his scent. He didn’t even understand why Hank’s reaction hit him so bad.

“Well, that’s his problem”, Richard shrugged and hugged the omega by the shoulders harder.

He didn’t know, Connor was taking suppressants. He didn’t know, brother had been poisoning his body with pills for months. That his heat next month will be painful as hell. And of course, Connor had no one to spend it with. If Nines knew, he’d start yelling and calling their mother, trying to take away pills from brother. Perhaps he’d start a conversation again about Connor’s need to find a partner and quit this dangerous, overwhelming, not suitable for omega job. To be normal. Be an omega.

Therefore, brother would never know that Connor’s taking pills.

After silently watching the news, the brothers went to their rooms. Connor collapsed onto the bed, his face buried in a pillow, digesting the events of today. This strange investigation, contempt in the eyes of colleagues, a fight with Hank. Omega closed his eyes for a second and remembered that very smell. So fresh, a little stupefying, most often with notes of irritation. But today, during interrogation, Connor felt other notes in the smell. Intriguing. Protective. 

And then alpha’s words popped into my head.

Connor opened his eyes.

He shouldn’t think about it. This was a dead end. Relationships weren’t for him, and trying to hit on Hank was an awful idea for three reasons. Firstly, they were partners, and this was absolutely unprofessional. He needed this job. Secondly, Hank was Lieutenant, so he might think that Connor was trying to get a special treatment such a dirty way. Thirdly, he didn’t like his smell. This was probably the decisive argument. He couldn’t try to make a move on someone who just not interested.

“Agh, stop, not what you should think about”, Connor remind himself, turning on his back, staring at the ceiling. Sometimes he just wanted to dream like he really could find a lover. Like this really will be enough for happiness, for him. He wanted to please his brother and mother. Wanted to be loved, and not toss and turn in a cold nest alone, whine and cry from month to month.

But then Connor recalled what was really important to him. What he did well. Be a detective. Though no one took him seriously, he would prove, he was the best, and he deserves this place, and was suitable for his job. They’d see, Hank’d see.

With these thoughts Connor fell asleep, not knowing that another kidnapping would occur on the streets of the city that night.

***

Anderson was standing next to another omega that was found a day ago. For four days now they had been working on a case, but there was no progress on it. All victims was different, their age, place of work, even gender weren’t the same. Four disappeared already, two were found dead in public places, where they came on their own. There were visible needle marks on the bodies, but no drugs were detected again.

The only thing that linked them was that both of them were in heat, and, as the examination showed, were involved in sexual intercourse several days before death. Apparently, voluntarily.

"This is fucked up. Why can't we find out what they were given”, Hank mused aloud, examining the guy’s hands.

“It’s possible that the drug could leave the body in a week,” Connor suggested.

“Could,” Hank confirmed, swiping a finger over a small bruise. "But there’s more than one injection."

“Perhaps there’s something that neutralizes this drug in the blood. However, murderer’s motive is not clear. I don’t think that anyone will bother like that for the usual rape,” Connor took the autopsy reports and went out the door.

“You’d be surprised what some psycho could do,” Anderson muttered into the void, and also followed.

Over the past few days, their relationships had noticeably worsened. It’s not like they were friends, but they had small talks, sometimes joked. Now their communication was reduced exclusively to work, and Connor walked with an unreadable face, spoke in an even, unemotional voice and worked too hard. He thoroughly investigated the crime scene, strategically interrogated the suspects and witnesses, dug into the case file until late, re-reading it again and again, hoping to find a clue. Hank saw that he clearly hurt the boy’s ego, and sometimes wanted to say, “goddamn, I get that you’re good cop, knock it off” as, to be honest and not to be an asshole, it was true. Still Anderson, like everyone else in the department, was an asshole, and than to admit that Connor’s really well prepared, to praise him when he’s already having a hard time, Hank preferred to ignore the guy's successes and watch how a gap of misunderstanding grows between them. Why did he need Connor anyway? He’s fuckin’ fine alone.

Why let someone get closer.

“Anderson, Stern, in my office! Now!”, cut off the fierce Fowler’s voice.

Hank raised his eyebrows in surprise. What could they had done that Jeff was already so furious? Connor looked at the captain just as perplexed. They both went into the office, where was another omega already. His smell, the persistent aroma of a campfire, filled the whole room, and he obviously didn’t felt embarrassed about it. Dark-skinned, broad-shouldered, with expressive eyes and perfect posture. Anderson’d seen him more than once on TV. This’s the leader of the Omega Association, a symbol of revolution.

“Anderson, Stern, this is...” Fowler began, but as omegas’ glances crossed, they threw each other into a tight hug.

"Markus!"

"Connor! Haven’t seen you so long!”

They smiled dazzlingly while the alphas looked at each other puzzled. Jeff was still annoyed.

“As I can see, you know each other,” he interrupted the charming reunion.

“Yes, Connor’s my close friend. He played a significant role in the revolution. I’m very glad that the DPD finally give jobs to omegas, also so talented one”, Markus couldn’t resist a compliment, patting his friend’s shoulder. Connor's cheeks were touched by a slight blush, it was evident that he was flattered.

“You’re one to talk,” he smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, we exchanged pleasantries, let's get down to business,” Hank interrupted unexpectedly even to himself.

He didn’t understand why it hit him so hard, but the warm in Connor's eyes, the charming smile that he hadn’t seen for several days. And which wasn’t addressed to him.

Damn, he knew why it hit him, still didn’t stop him from ignoring the obvious. 

Connor shot him an insulted look, Markus frowned, then a strange grin appeared at the corners of his lips for a second. 

“Yes, that's right, I came here because of a serious matter, Lieutenant,” he finally turned to Anderson. “You see, Jericho has several shelters for omegas who had to leave their families and who still can’t find their new home. Most of them still don’t work, don’t have relatives or friends, which could report their disappearance, so it’s much more difficult to track down cases of abduction. Though, knowing about the situation, I demanded to make sure that all of our wards are safe, to make a detour. Unfortunately, the numbers of the missing were disappointing", Markus frowned, bitter notes appeared in his smell, and Hank really believed that the omega was worried. 

“How many?” Connor asked.

“Presumably eight. Judging by the security cameras, it started last month”

Anderson cocked his eyebrows. That son of a bitch, he knew where to find the victims and not to make a fuss. Even bodies weren’t found. Poor things. But why began to attract attention now?

“So many victims. Definitely not just rape”, Connor muttered thoughtfully.

“This case is getting bigger than expected, and I don’t want the media to get nosy, because most likely the bastard wants it, but we have to give publicity for the safety of omegas in the city,” Jeff began, and Hank instantly realized what made him so furious, and why Jesus Omega visited them. “And since I got Chris and Gavin involved,” Connor and Anderson twisted their lips together, “and they’ll look over the apartments, you’ll have to talk to the media.”

“Hell no! You know how much I hate it”, snapped Anderson.

The fuckin’ media were unbearable, they and their provocative questions and ways to pry everything to the smallest detail. Though most of all, Hank hated how they could distort the meaning of words and make a scandalous sensation out of nothing. Talking with them was like torture; he’d rather enter a cage with a lion than he spend at least five minutes with these vultures.

“It’s okay, I think it’d be better if Connor made this statement. The presence of omega in this investigation can serve as a guarantee for those omegas who still don’t trust alphas and the police”, Markus immediately suggested, before Fowler could start yelling.

“Yes, perhaps this’s a good idea,” answered Capitan, although completely different was written on his face.

Connor pursed his lips and nodded confidently to Markus.

“I’ll do my best not to create a panic but make sure omegas are warned,” he replied seriously.

“I know, Con. I’ll go with you as support if you wish”, omega smiled again and his calm, peaceful scent crawled even more in Hank’s nostrils.

He was already pissed. Goddamn, he wanted to say what he thought about the whole idea as it sucked for a number of reasons. On the other hand, who was he to argue with the decision of his superiors. He also escaped the meeting with the vultures and freed himself for the evening, so it’s not like he could complain.

It was easier this way.

***

"Scoop!"

A day later, the interview was all over the media. Strangely enough, the kidnapping of the poor omegas didn’t bother the reporters. On TV and on the first pages you could see Connor's face close-up with titles like “The first omega in the force”, “The DPD let omega to the investigation”, “Equality has crossed borders?” and other loud phrases flashed here and there.

“Fuck, Jeff, what were you thinking,” Anderson muttered, finishing his whiskey and turning off the TV, where they again showed Connor’s interview, who assured everyone that “everything is under control and we are investing it,” and Markus near squeezing his shoulder encouragingly.

He should’ve agreed, Hank thought. The omega might face a very real threat now when his face was on every fuckin’ street corner. Which could now make him another victim. Hank buried his fingers in hair and grunted with strain. Hell, these beautiful eyes didn’t deserve such treatment. They didn’t deserve media hype, problems with his colleagues and his partner, and now also a real threat from some fucker. Maybe it’s time to stop being an asshole. He really wouldn’t forgive himself if something happens to the kid. He should at least try to become a good partner for him to make sure the kid’s safe.

Anderson reluctantly got up and went into the bedroom. Tomorrow. He would try not to act like a dick tomorrow. And today he can still lie in bed and feel sorry for yourself, absorbed in the feeling that the bed is too big and cold for him.

***

“The first omega in the force? Connor Stern,” thin lips sprawled in a grin. “Well, Connor, it’ll be nice to meet you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank really like Coonor (not in love yet just enjoy company) but at the same time he has some issues (who doesn’t). He knows it’s easier not to try at all and, well, let’s say he’ll regret it a lot later.  
> And Connor wants to be a good boy as always
> 
> Next chapter: Hank’s trying to make things better.
> 
> Thanks for your feedback!  
> Love ya


	4. Starting over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go, Connor’s first closed case!  
> And Hank has hots for him

The day was already the worst. This morning was filled with yelling and swearing of two brothers. It was the usual: Connor's job was too dangerous and Richard's opinion was too old-fashioned. Alpha was mad about Connor's interview and the fact that now his face was known by all citizens, the murderer included. “You’re an omega!” was his main argument. “You’re like mother!” was Connor’s. Richard defended their mother, of course he did! Her best boy, perfect alpha with brilliant brain and enormous strength. With bright future.

Mom loved him so much, always set an example to Connor. “That rebelling period of yours! Oh, why is your brother satisfied with his role?” she used to say every time Connor rejected one of the alphas who wanted to marry him. His brother always did what was expected but that’s so much easier for an alpha. They didn’t want him to have kids instead of career, didn’t want him to be obedient servant for his future partner, didn’t told him how to speak, move and feel! 

Connor knew his brother cared about him a lot, in the end taking his side, but still he didn’t understand his brother completely, having some stereotypes in head. Sometimes that was so irritating. Especially when Connor was already nervous about the situation and needed his support.

Anyway, they ended up going to work in a bad mood. Now Connor was standing near the coffee machine listening to whispers of his colleagues behind his back, saying how stupid he’d been to give that interview. Stern was clearly mad. He’s sure he did the right thing! If he wasn’t omega, anyone would think the same. There wouldn’t be any media hype about him, no comments on his choice in the first place. They’d be talking about the crime, what they really should do! 

“I mean, why get yourself into trouble? Maybe dipshit wants to get some in his heat from that prick, too?” Reed was laughing with others. 

Connor clenched his teeth. He told himself to calm down and not pay attention to these kindergarten bullies. It wasn’t worth it.

“Bet 15 bucks he won’t make it till Christmas,” said some beta girl, giggling.

“Christmas? 20 bucks on Halloween!” Gavin snorted.

“35 dollars he’ll make it, close the case and kick your ass, asshole,” someone suddenly snapped.

Connor turned and saw Anderson passing by those jerks right to him. What’s the catch? Did he want to laugh too, just in a more creative way? Omega frowned and clenched his cup of bitter coffee.

“Hey, Connor,” the man nodded.

“Good morning, Lieutenant Anderson,” Connor politely smiled but that didn’t reach his eyes.

Hank placed his cup in the coffee machine and pushed the button automatically but his eyes were fixed on the omega. Stern noticed the man looked different today: his shirt was without any stains, hair brushed and pulled back in a loose tail and also he wasn’t late as always. Did something happened in his life? He’d found some omega? He didn’t smell like one. Maybe beta? Connor curiously lifted his brows. Still, all of it was too suspicious.

“How’re you?” Hank asked trying to be friendly.

Connor didn’t really appreciate the effort. Needn’t pity or sympathy. 

So his answer was dry and simple “fine”. Though it wasn’t enough for Anderson and he tried to continue conversation. Others listened to them carefully like expecting something. Connor tensed up. 

“That sucks what media made such a big deal about you. Y'know if you need anything...”

Connor heard giggles from the tables. He narrowed his eyes. Had Lieutenant lost some bet? It didn’t seem he was with Reed’s company but who knew. He didn’t want to make fool of himself. Enough troubles for one day.

“...ask me. I know it’s hard for you to...”

“Stop it,” Connor cut off. “I don’t know, what you’re trying to do, Lieutenant, but I don’t need your help. I’m perfectly capable to tolerate some rumors. I’m not afraid of anyone either. So please keep your support to yourself and let me do my job,” his voice loud and firm for everyone to hear. He took hid coffee and headed away. 

Others immediately bursted into laughter. Anderson looked so confused, felt so stupid. What the fuck went wrong? He was at his wit’s end. Maybe the kid was still mad at him or maybe he’d such a big ego that conversations with old washed up alphas wasn’t his thing. Anyway, Gavin couldn’t leave it unnoticed. 

“What, boozer, rut’s near? Thought the bitch is desperate enough?” Reed smirked.

“Always so worried about my dick, maybe I should invite you instead,” snapped back Hank and followed the omega, while Reed was hissing some shit in his back.

Anderson decided he’d try again later, wouldn’t give up after the first failure. It’s not like he really felt guilty and had to look after kid’s ass but he always had a desire to help people. That’s why he became a cop. To bring some justice and show people they have someone to trust. That naive kindness of his when he was younger. Thought all the cops were like knights and all the criminals were dragons. Black and white world. Sometimes he missed it. At least his life hadn’t been gray.

***

They didn’t have any progress in their case. That was ridiculous. In the apartments of victims weren’t found any clues. No strange fingerprints, no noises, no blood or dirt. Eight poor omegas just disappeared. All they could do was wait for another kidnapping or body. The worst thing was that after the interview the murderer could lie low for some time.

“I’ll give you two other cases, till we have any updates on this one,” Fowler said, putting the file on the table. “We had a call. A couple of alphas was killed tonight. Go there”.

Connor nodded and took the file then turned and headed to the parking lot not even checking if Hank’s following him. “Another chance”, was all he could think of. “You have to close this case, don’t be pathetic. Don’t give them another reason to mock you”. He felt an unpleasant mix of confidence and anger boiling inside because of this horrible morning. 

Stern could feel omega inside him was furious and frustrated so much he’s afraid the pills couldn’t control the scent. So he took another one in the car just in case. Poisoning himself even more. Making himself even more defective for alphas. For love.

Connor shook his head. Bad timing.

***

A big beautiful house in the suburbs of Detroit. Two alphas, man and woman, were lying on the floor in their own blood. The man was obviously trying to defense his girlfriend but the criminal shoot them both. The smell of fear and pain was still strong. Connor wrinkled his nose, looking around. There were three cups on the coffee table, sweets in a small vase, photo album on the couch. The wedding one and new as it seems. Connor took a look at the photos. Alphas were so happy, careless, loving on them. Why some still believed “nature” knew better than peoples’ heart? That alphas or omegas couldn’t be together just because of some shitty prejudice? So unfair.

Stern made his way to the bedroom, then examined the kitchen and bathroom, while Hank was standing into the living room, talking to Ben about the received call. The call... Connor felt something was off.

“So, what do you think?” Hank asked him seeing the omega was standing in one place for several minutes.

“I believe, victims knew the man. Beta, I suppose. They might invite him themselves, they drunk tea and look through the photos and then that beta killed them,” Connor described his vision of the situation and paused, waiting for Hank’s approval.

“Well, prepared hate crime it is. The fucker was either their friend or some service guy,” Anderson suggested. “Better check phone calls and...”

“Wait, Lieutenant. Some passerby called the police after they saw a gun, am I right? Police arrived at...” he mused.

“1 a.m.” Hank helped, frowning. He understood, what Connor meant though the idea was an absurd.

“The shoots were heard at 12.45 p.m. Not enough time to run away. He might be still there,” Stern claimed and rushed to the backyard. Anderson followed him, still skeptical about the assumption.

“Do you really think he’s hiding all this time? We examined the house,” he tried to reason the omega who was too determined.

“If he was their friend he might know this place better than us. Even have some spare keys” quickly answered Connor. 

There was nothing in the back of the house but a small tool barn which was locked. Hank wanted to help but omega himself kicked down the door with his shoulder. Before they managed to enter, they heard the gunshots, the men quickly fell on the ground, and the suspect ran out and rushed to the fence. Connor immediately got up, rushed after him, climbed over the fence and ran along the shore of the lake. The killer was still trying to shoot, but constantly missed, so he hid the gun and headed for the pedestrian bridge to jump into the water from there.

Anderson told the patrol about the escaped criminal and ran after them, simultaneously wondering at the speed and dexterity of the omega. He was several meters behind and could only hope that nothing would happen to Connor, and he wouldn’t do anything stupid. He hoped in vain. As soon as the criminal threw himself into the water from the bridge, hoping that he’d not be followed, Connor also pulled off his jacket and shirt and ducked behind, ignoring the Lieutenant's protests and swearing.

Hank crossed the bridge and began to try to go down the steep slope to his partner, who at that moment was still stubbornly chasing the goal, now in the lake. The criminal obviously was out of breath, so he crawled ashore and pulled out a gun, aiming right at Connor. Anderson thought, that was the fuckin’ end. He tried to aim himself, but the distance was too big.

There were several shots, Connor didn’t catch a single bullet. He dodged, slide, and then twisted the guy, as if it was a piece of cake. Pressing the criminal face to the ground and taking the gun away from him, Stern waited for Anderson to run up to him. He looked with wide-open eyes at the wet, disheveled and terribly smug omega and could only admire. That son of a bitch.

“I've been waiting for you, Lieutenant,” Connor didn’t hold back insolence, grinning. Blood pounded in the temples, adrenaline went off scale. It was so damn good.

“Shut up, smart ass. Backup will be soon,” Hank snorted. He couldn’t take his eyes off the strong, tightened body. Drops of water flowed down the torso, framing strong muscles. Hell, omega was very handsome.

“You're that omega from tv. Fuckin’ disgusting. Even worse than these bastards,” the criminal growled muffledly.

Connor held back not to put the man face on the ground again. Hank wasn’t going to restrain himself though, heated up after the chase and still scared of what might have happened with the omega.

“The only disgusting bastard there is you. Personally will make sure, you’ll be locked for a long time,” Anderson roared in response, his smell became much stronger, threatening notes quickly reconciled the beta. Connor shifted in his lap, breathing in with his mouth. After the chase, the effect of the pills became very weak, and the man's smell was so alluring, intoxicating, one of the best that Connor felt in his life. Still, couldn’t afford even a second of pleasure. That’d make him weak. Fortunately, the policemen arrived, the criminal was quickly tied up, and Connor was given a towel and a blanket.

***

“Good job,” Hank praised the kid when they finally set on their desks. Oral report was passed, the bastard was being interrogated at the moment and detectives could finally exhale.

Connor smiled slightly, hoping the words were sincere. He was glad they made it so fast and efficient. Finally he closed the case, his first one, and it surely helped him to gain some confidence and respect at least from Lieutenant. Though others heard about this badass chasing, too. Chris Miller congratulated him as soon as detectives arrived. Word travels fast, right?

“Thanks. Although I wish I could interrogate him as well,” Stern sighed a bit disappointed.

“Nah, dickhead deserved Reed,” chuckled Anderson, eyes shining with amusement and sweet revenge. Connor couldn’t help but snorted, imagining how rough Reed was with suspects if he’s such an asshole with his colleagues. Must be quite a show.

“See your point,” omega nodded. 

He lifted his gaze and met those beautiful blue eyes. Hank was watching him very carefully but didn’t say anything as if hesitated. Connor hold the contact, besides feeling awkward, just to have this link between them for another good moment. It felt right, warmth in his chest growing, their smiles didn’t disappear, becoming more relaxed and casual. Stern never had alphas as friends but now he certainly wanted one. 

Connor wanted to believe they just didn’t understand each other at first. That Hank actually respected him, wanted to help and have good partnership. Maybe even friendship. Everyone has bad days, even Stern had one today, so he could’ve figured out that they had just one-time misunderstandings because of Lieutenant’s temper. He was rude and didn’t watch his mouth, still, generally he seemed to care. One of a few.

So Connor decided he should apologize for this morning scene. Now he knew very well Hank wasn’t planing some sick joke with others. Just tried being nice for once. 

“I was an impulsive idiot,” Stern though to himself, still looking into that deep softened eyes. How one man could be such an asshole and such a nice guy at the same time? It seemed he’s afraid to show his best side to others. Like he was hiding behind the irritation and rudeness. What made him like this? Connor’d like to solve this case, too.

“Listen, about that morning...” they said at the same time.

Hank laughed: “You first”.

“I just wanted to apologize. It was mean and unfair but I thought you’re trying to mock me like others,” Connor said, a bit shy. “Frankly, my morning also wasn’t the best”.

“What, woke up on the wrong side?” Hank put his hand on omega’s shoulder and squeezed, showing understanding. “That’s fine, forget it. Kinda deserved it”

“No, you didn’t!” Connor claimed. “I’m serious, Lieutenant, I’m sorry. I’d be glad if we could... become good partners”. He couldn’t admit something more aloud. But he meant it and hoped Hank’d understand, read between the lines. 

Anderson snorted and let go of his shoulder to take the car keys. 

“Think we should call it a day. Can I drive you home?” he asked instead of commenting man’s words. But Connor knew, Lieutenant understood. 

Actually, omegas couldn’t drive a car yet, so Stern was more than happy to accept the offer. Especially when Hank seemed so gentle. Smelled so good: calm and a bit spicy. Connor wanted to believe they could start again. Ha also hoped to have someone in the precinct to rely on. Chris was nice but worked with Reed and spend with him all day, which blocked him from Connor’s company. 

Stern also couldn’t deny the fact that Hank was interesting for him. Big, strong alpha who had a credibility among others, who was an amazing cop and inspiration for many students in the Police Academy. He wasn’t a celebrity, of course, but his previous cases and operations clearly were known. He was respected even though some people there ignored his impact, like Reed. Connor obviously wanted his attention, may lie to himself that he didn’t, but when Lieutenant was saying something praising, Stern was flattered. 

Therefore, the chance of getting along with this alpha made Connor even more enthusiastic. The bright future, where Hank would accept him, think of him as of equal, seemed so familiar to his dreams. 

They set in the car, Anderson started the engine. Connor said his address and turned to the window. Suddenly he heard Hank sniffing. Oh, the effect of pills was over. He couldn’t take another one, Richard would notice.

“Sorry, Lieutenant, I can open the window,” Connor said awkwardly.

Hank shook his head too fast. The scent was so good, so intense. Omega’s heat was soon. Anderson tried to get rid of all the sick pictures in his head of Connor topless and fuckin’ wet today, breathing heavily and licking his lips. Goddamn it, now he’s a dirty old man, great. He should say something to the kid until he understood. 

“‘S okay,” he managed. “By the way, do you live alone? I mean, fuck, that wasn’t...”

He blushed, feeling stupid. Sounded like some cheep flirt, like he wanted to come in for a cup of tea or something. Connor laughed lightly.

“I get it. No, I live with my brother, Richard. He’s an alpha”.

“Good to know you have someone to protect you,” Anderson shrugged.

“After today you still think I need protection?” Connor frowned.

“Well, if you don’t wanna have a child,” Hank answered and they both burst out laughing. 

“That was bad, Lieutenant,” Stern rolled his eyes.

“Right, that’s why you’re laughing”.

“That's called a pity, Lieutenant,” Connor winked and giggled.

“Smart ass”.

They finally talked. Didn’t spill their guts but at least had some conversation about their work, weekends, dogs and other topics which weren’t too sensitive. They joked and Connor was his cocky usual self but at the same time he was funny and a bit silly. Hank could feel this social awkwardness of his because, well, the kid had lived as a free person for only five years. Sometimes he was almost like a boy, kinda maximalistic and naive. Anderson enjoyed listening him ‘cause when Connor was getting more emotional talking about something he appreciated. No masks, no attempts to be equal with others, he needn’t prove anything to anyone. He was just an omega and he felt special. Fantastically stubborn, smart, heart-warming and honest. 

Right there, in the small old car filled with lavender, Anderson felt something he hadn’t for years. Since the first time he met Katy, saw her cheeky smile and her green magnetic eyes. She was bold, lots of dreams in her head, enthusiasm in her eyes. She wanted so much in her life: adventures, new people, crazy opportunities. Never enough. 

Hank wasn’t enough, too.

“It’s here. Thank you, Lieutenant!” Connor said and, hesitating for a bit, friendly pet man’s shoulder. “Goodbye!”

“Bye,” Hank waved and, when Connor disappeared behind the front door, headed home. 

He shouldn’t get attached. This would screw everything. Help the omega, make sure he’s fine but no feelings involved. He was too old for another heartbreaking story.

***

“So, who’s the guy?” Richard asked as soon as Connor entered the house.

Omega wasn’t prepared for the question, thinking brother was still mad.

“That’s Lieutenant Anderson, my partner,” he answered dryly.

“Oh, the hot one?” Nines lifted his brows and smirked. Connor crossed his arms and rolled eyes. “Anyway, I’m glad you now have someone to give you a ride. Now I can be sure, nothing will happen”.

“That was a one-time thing,” omega pointed out. He knew what brother was thinking of and couldn’t give him any hopes.

However, that wasn’t a one-time thing. Especially not after what happened that night. 

Connor couldn’t sleep because Hank’s scent was all over him and lots of thoughts in his head. Heat was near, he knew it, and the need inside, the desire of someone’s warmth and love started to appear more and more. Stern remembered his last heat, how painful and lonely it was. It terrified him what’d be this time. How much worse it’d felt. 

Suddenly heard the knocking, quick and quiet. Connor stood up and made his way to the front door. He took the gun from the drawer just in case. Opened the door but no one was near. The stair was empty. He heard no step sounds. Though someone left a box. Stern opened it with the tip of his gun and gasped. 

“Richard!” He called immediately and took his phone to write a message to Fowler and Markus.

Eight fingers were lying in the box next to a small note.

“Hope we’ll meet soon, Connor. Can’t wait to make you an omega too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave your comments, that really motivates me to write faster! And I still need your opinion about Reed900  
> Hope, you enjoyed it. <3  
> Btw, you now can find me on Twitter. Post there some threads and ect  
> (twitter.com/amazing_tulip)


	5. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DPD meets Richard and also Connor has a heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is here! And I really like that part. More HankCon interaction especially ;)

Next morning Gavin, Hank and Connor were standing in Fowler’s office. Captain looked tired as hell and discontent, his scent’s strong, unpleasant. Connor felt uncomfortable near him and, he believed, others did too. Stern shoot a glance on Hank, who obviously had a hangover and looked awful again: his hair dirty, bags under eyes were too dark, eyes painfully ill and the scent of alcohol was even more noticeable than his natural one. Connor couldn’t understand what happened again. Yesterday alpha’s appearance was so charming. Wished he’d see Anderson more like that: well groomed and in a good mood. If only he knew what triggered him to drink so much, he’d try to help, make his life better. But then again, who the heck he was to bother Hank with his charity. They could hardly be called friends. Connor clearly had no rights to just ask, what was going on in Lieutenant’s life and how to fix it because, “you know, you look hotter when you’re sober and neat looking”. Really bad idea, Connor.

Hank stood still, trying not to breathe a lot. He felt sick, puked this morning after the night of memories and regrets with booze, so head was killing him. And now, the worst, Connor didn’t take suppressants this morning. Maybe forgot because of the circumstances but the smell was irresistible because of his soon heat. This’d be fine if they weren’t in a small space. Even Gavin was quieter than usual and breathed with his mouth. 

“We fucked up,” Fowler started. Hank snored.

“No shit”.

“Shut the fuck up, Anderson”, Captain said but without any fury in his voice, only exhaustion. Then he looked at Connor. “Shouldn’t have let you giving this interview. Now you’re under the threat. However now we have some good news, too. Fuckin’ finally”.

“Wait”, Hank interrupted, not letting the Captain tell about the good news. “Gonna do anything about Connor and these goddamn threats? The kid’s in fuckin’ danger!”

Connor was touched that Lieutenant was so worried though other part of him wanted to say he wasn’t a kid and could protect himself. He wasn’t afraid at all, to be honest. Even excited about this case and the new information they received. Unfortunately, he knew, who’s going to come in a minute and speak about Connor’s security. He was sure that wasn’t necessary and would only bring more troubles but the man denied his protests. It was easier to agree with your own brother.

“Calm down, Hank. FBI will take care of it”.

“Finally they’ll take this mistake of nature from us,” Reed made a shit-eating grin and glanced at Connor. The man ignored him, not even giving a look.

“Fuckin’ what?” Anderson asked immediately. He hated the Feds, never wanted to have any deals with them in his life. Especially after their attempts to take away his drug case. So arrogant and cocky, they always tried to stick their noses everywhere.

“FBI,” answered the man, entering into the office. His scent send chills. Cold blue eyes looked over all gathered. Everyone fell silent, except Connor, who was perfectly fine near his twin and greeted him warmly. “Richard Stern, FBI agent. Connor’s my brother as you can see,” his voice plain, unemotional. Connor felt how other scents became much stronger. Oh those alphas...

“Great! You’re saying these dickheads gonna take our case?!” Anderson was the first to speak up, ignoring Richard’s presence and talking directly to Jeff. 

“I’d recommend you to keep comments to yourself, Lieutenant Anderson,” Richard coldly replied. “I’m not interested in taking away your case, only in providing safety for my brother, if you can’t ensure it yourself”.

Hank clenched fists, obviously mad. Connor rolled his eyes. That was a bad idea for all of them to meet, especially in a cramped office where scents are so intense and nerves as strings. 

“Maybe you should’ve let you precious jerk know that omegas can’t be cops?” Gavin pointed out, also irritated by the man. This smug and emotionless bustard made him sick.

“And you can? With your efficiency of three closed cases per year?” Richard put it bluntly. Reed flushed with anger, grind his teeth. 

“Wanna fuckin’ fight?” He snarled.

Bittersweet scent of a coffee and black chocolate was powerful but not enough to cover two others. 

“You can try, though both of you know that’d be waste of time,” Richard provoked, ready to proof that he was the strongest there.

Hank and Gavin growled in unison, preparing for the fight in combat stances. Richard did the same, blue fire in his eyes. Their scents made Connor dizzy. God, these scents, Anderson’s scent, were so painfully desirable before the heat. 

“That’s enough”, Fowler said loudly but was disregarded. 

Alphas were too much into themselves, all three standing up for their pride and dominance, continuing to clenching fists and grunting on each other, waiting till someone made the first step. The situation made Connor really irritated. They didn’t have time for that! Omegas were dying, the killer was still free and working on something while they were figuring out who’s the best like a kindergarten! Couldn’t they understand?!

“Stop it!” Connor growled on three of them, breaking into their dominance game. “We don’t have time for your barking! That’s a serious matter, we’re in the office not some bar or playground!”

He was lecturing three big alphas like a bunch of kids and that actually worked. They were really confused, shocked even, omegas never yelled at them, never had enough courage. Connor weren’t afraid at all, moreover, at the moment he looked very charismatic. Eyes dark, determined gaze, voice lower than usual and a little husky, but the main attraction was his scent. It became extremely strong, consuming all the others. It was so powerful and influential that if Stern right now said them to go and make him coffee, they’d run to the kitchen. Nature were playing jokes with them. They fell silent, lowering their eyes, sniffing guiltily for a few moments.

Anderson swallowed, his mouth dry from such an arousing view. He never thought that an angry omega would look so hot. Fuckin’ hell, Connor’d drive him crazy.

“Jeez, don’t have to scream so much, puppy,” Reed tried to gain his confidence.

“Your brain doesn’t get it other way,” Richard immediately chuckled.

“Nines!” Connor warned his brother not to start it again. Brother apologetically nodded.

Fowler, who was a bit impressed by the happening, finally had an opportunity to continue.

“Thank you, Connor. As I said, FBI will take over Connor’s security while we can continue our investigation”.

“Right. We’ll attach CCTV all around the house and inside too. Also, we’ll involve agents to patrol the area. If the killer decide to come again, this won’t be unnoticed,” Richard reported. “All the information I’ll send to your department”.

“Great. Now, about the new evidence we get...”

***  
According to the examination, a certain chemical substance remained on the skin of the fingers, which could be found only in one place in Detroit - in an abandoned sewing factory. All of this seemed too suspicious, because the maniac had successfully swept all traces before. Hank claimed that this was a trap, and they shouldn’t go there, but he and Connor knew that they would’ve to go there anyway, because this was their only chance to get at least some information about the criminal.

The four of them set off, deciding that Gavin and Chris would be sent to wait outside and, if anything, would come to the aid. Hank drove the car, while ignoring Reed’s pathetic attempts to overtake him, and out of the corner of his eye he watched the excitement on omega’s face. Ridicules, how much he enjoyed the job. And how the fact that the killer clearly had views on him wasn’t frightening for him. Anderson marveled at such fearlessness. However, courage was a sister of stupidity. Hank really hoped that Connor wouldn’t go on the rampage if something happened, but would think for a fuckin’ moment. He was too reckless.

“So your brother has been worked for the FBI for a long time?” asked Anderson. He’d like to check something.

“Sort of,” Connor answered vaguely, straining immediately.

Realizing that he’d found something, Hank grinned with the tips of his lips.

“Must’ve been hard for you to be on opposite sides of the barricades?”

Connor frowned. Nervous notes appeared in the smell. Oh, how obvious he was sometimes. Not the best quality of a policeman, but such a typical for an omega.

“What are you implying, Lieutenant?” Stern decided to ask straight. His tone went cold, now resembling his brother's voice.

“Your brother was a mole at the FBI. Leaked everything to Jericho, didn’t he?”

Connor was stunned by someone else's bluntness and arrogance, but also impressed by how Hank easily put everything into one picture, proving once again that he was a great detective. Although, he missed one detail.

“Dig deeper, Lieutenant,” Connor smiled and turned away to the window.

Anderson drowned, paused for a moment, and then sharply hit the brakes. It’s good that they had already left the highway and were now moving along a dilapidated road in suburbs.

“Oh, you son of a bitch! You didn’t!” his voice full of surprise and delight. He stared at Connor like at the eighth wonder of the world. Connor laughed, nodding.

“I am and I did. But only for a couple of days, otherwise they would have noticed the substitution,” Stern winked.

“You. Fooled. Fuckin’. Feds. You're something!” Anderson reached out and ruffled omega’s hair. Connor, snorting, tried to dodge, not wanting to ruin his hair.

“Hope you won’t tell anyone,” he said.

“‘Course not. Living with this knowledge is enough,” Anderson assured, and after that he finally drove on.

The aromas of lavender and rain entwined harmonizing so well with each other.

*** 

“Stay behind me,” Anderson reminded once again when Connor tried to push forward. Here's an idiot, he didn’t even have a gun. As it turned out, omegas couldn’t have keep them. What freakin’ nonsense!

“Okay,” Connor said displeasedly, and again stood behind alpha’s broad back.

They had already walked several floors, but there was no evidence, only creepy mannequins, abandoned empty rooms and dirty, faded cloth. They climbed to the last, fourth floor and only now a persistent smell of blood hit their noses. The stench came from the other end, mixing with the dull notes of panic and fear. Connor tensed, wrinkling his nose. It wasn’t just a smell, it was a whole mixture of alphas’ smells. But it couldn’t be ...

Anderson and Stern hurried to the place, simultaneously telling Reed that they’d found something and that he should call an ambulance. A minute later they burst into the spacious hall, where several alphas’ bodies lied on the concrete floor. The stench was unbearable, eyes became watery. The omega inside howled in displeasure, and Connor couldn’t calm him. He also wanted to rush around and panic, but he controlled himself, not surrendering to instincts.

Rut. Alphas were in rut, so their smells were so intense, and the fear was so real that it affected others.

Anderson walked over to one of the bodies and sighed heavily. Dead for a long time. Maybe it'd been already a day. The bastard prepared everything in advance, even his next pseudo-philosophical bloody message - “You cannot go against nature”. Hank cracked his lips and looked back at Connor. He was trembling.

“Hey, you okay? Connor?” he asked, but the omega didn’t respond.

Connor's body spasmed and he collapsed to his knees. He felt dizzy, everything was blurred. It became hard to breathe, pain chained his body. He groaned, biting his lip to the blood.

Hank rushed to him, fell on the knees beside, holding an omega to prevent him from falling on the floor.

“Connor, what the hell is wrong with you?”

But no answer was needed, because Anderson could smell it. Heat. The rut of three alphas triggered the heat.

“Lieutenant, please, aghh...” omega gritted his teeth, struggling with unbearable pain. “Home”.

“Okay, okay,” Anderson muttered and picked up the omega so that he wrapped his weak arms around alpha’s neck and rested the head on his shoulder. It was hard for Hank to feel the alluring smell so close, but he was a big boy, and wasn’t going to give up on instincts.

Alpha quickly carried the suffering omega out of the plant and, without explaining anything to the police, put Connor in the car and drove him home. Already on the go, he wrote a message to Miller that Connor was feeling bad, and that they could examine the bodies without them.

The omega on the back seat squirmed and whined, tears flowing down his cheeks, the pain was unbearable, and from the realization that there’s no way to ease it, it only got worse. Connor shamefully hid his flushed face in his palms so Anderson wouldn’t see him that miserable, and drowned out the sounds, biting the edge of his palm, though this didn’t help much.

Alpha’s scent only made it worse. Also Stern could smell how Hank’s body reacted on him. But these are just instincts. And from the fact that Connor made Anderson feel this way, he was even more ashamed.

Hank brought him home since Richard wasn’t there. Though what’d he do? Usually, at the time of his brother’s heat, he didn’t approach at all, only brought water and food. At least, brother’s scent didn’t affect him.

“It's all right, kid, you're already home. Someone to call?” Anderson asked, seeing omega’s state.

“No,” Connor shook his head and arched his whole body from a new flash of pain.

Hank rubbed the bridge of his nose, not knowing what the fuck he should do. Help? Leave? He hesitated. And he was also aroused.

Connor saw that alpha was about to stay, and everything inside him yelled "come here”. Stern knew that if he asked, Anderson would agree, because the smell already intoxicated him. But it’d be unfair to him. Like enforcing. And Connor would destroy everything that began to grow between them. No, their partnership, their friendship was more important to him.

“Lieutenant, you can go,” Connor said firmly, gathering his last strength.

Anderson, as if coming out of a trance, stopped staring at the omega, eagerly inhaling the smell, and stood up. That's right, even in this state Connor would’ want him. What a fool, he almost stayed. What was he thinking? What would he do when Connor‘s heat would be over? That’d be almost rape! Fucking idiot.

“See you, Con,” Anderson said, and hurried out of the room and apartment.

As soon as the front door slammed, Connor curled and howled in pain. It would be the worst week in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It was so fun to write this tbh  
> Thanks for your kudos that means a lot to me <3  
> I also has russian version now if someone is interested.  
> Love ya!  
> Twitter: @amazing_tulip


	6. Without each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a small chapter before the big and important one so yeah...  
> Hope you’ll enjoy it anyway

Screams could be heard from the apartment during all the week, and these were clearly not cries of pleasure. Connor tossed and turned on a wet sheets, whined, clenched a blanket in his hands and so desperately wanted someone to hold him. Toys didn’t help at all, he didn’t have anyone to give him solace, and the body ached and spasmed bringing terrible pain. Sometimes his eyes went blank, the pain became unbearable, and consciousness slipped away. The oblivion was the most pleasant moment, but lasted no more than a couple of hours, until the body gained at least a little strength to tolerate this pain again.

Richard came in once a day to bring water and food. Connor wrapped himself in a blanket and went to the door to receive this «humanitarian aid». But the food remained almost untouched, and on the contrary, the water was constantly lacking. Alpha couldn’t help but notice that his brother’s condition worsened, and his suffering became even more intense. He tried to convince Connor that something had to be done about this, perhaps calling an alpha would help.

“There’s nothing shameful about this. You don’t have to tolerate such a pain,” he assured his brother. A few years ago, the omega who had slept with someone before meeting his or her husband was considered disgusting, useless. A lot of people still thought so. Connor wasn’t one of them, of course, but he didn’t want to sleep with a stranger, even if it eased his condition. So he rejected his brother’s offer, and asked him not to get intervene again. And not to remind about alphas.

Especially Connor didn’t allow himself to think about Anderson. He shouldn’t do things for which he’d be ashamed. Stern was sure, Lieutenant’d never be something more to him than a colleague or a friend. Then why waste time on empty hopes?

So even during the heat Connor managed to think about work. He kept recalling their last clue and was eager to find out about the case progress, what information they had found. Stern made theories to keep himself occupied. It distracted from screaming instincts.

And then the pain starting to ease, the feverks down and Connor believed that the heat had finished. He survived this hell. But the body avenged him for every day of poisoning with the pills. And on the last day of his period, Stern noticed blood on the sheets.

*** 

The work in the department was in full swing. Alphas didn’t want to admit it but without Connor it was a bit harder. All the paperwork that was supposed to go to the omega had to be divided into three. And since several new leads finally appeared in the case, they had to check each, which created even more reports. Hank fuckin’ hated this bureaucracy with all of his heart.

Anyway, the leads were deadends, and Connor still hadn’t returned. Reed kept being a dick about this: «What, Anderson, didn’t invite you to the party?» Alpha ignored these miserable attempts to cheat him, he did a good job of destroying his self-esteem without any help, thanks. But yes, he was worried about Connor.

And not in vain.

«Stern will be in the hospital for two more days,» Fowler told them.

«The fuck?» Hank fussed.

«That’s none of my business. Find out yourself if necessary,» the captain cut off.

«C’mon, dipshit’ll return anyway. He didn’t quit,» Reed rolled his eyes. He was annoyed by this whole farce with the omega in the office, but it was even more enraging how everyone started looking after him. The moron himself brought his ass here, why behave, as if he was special. But Lieutenant him in the ass.

«True. And while he’s absent, you work with Reed, Hank»

«No fuckin’ way! What about Chris?»

Chris, who had stood silently before, waved off.

«I'd rather rake the paper in the office,» he suggested peacefully. Miller, of course, had developed immunity to Gavin a long time ago, and the alpha rarely argued with him — you could even say they were buddies. But a couple of days without Reed wouldn’t hurt anyone. Even if you have to sit in a stuffy office.

«Traitor,» hissed Gavin, also not happy with the prospect of working with Anderson.

«Well, it’s settled,» Fowler smiled sarcastically and kicked them out of the office.

*** 

Richard wandered around the room, looking nervously at his brother. Connor frowned at the doctor’s words, fidgeting a tube from a dropper with his fingers. When the doctor finally left, Richard sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily.

«Well, how long did you lie to me?» he asked. His usually calm smell was now unpleasantly nervous and even angry. Connor knew that his brother was mad about him, but he wasn’t going to apologize or make any excuses. He did as he thought was right.

«I never said, I didn’t take suppressants»

«But you never said you were poisoning yourself every day!» growled alpha.

«I don’t have to tell you everything, Nines,» Connor tried to restrain himself and speak in a calm tone.

«And that’s where you end up!» Richard threw up his hands. Brother rarely saw him so emotional. «You never thought, how dangerous it’s for your health?!»

«I knew! I knew that this is dangerous and made my choice. I agree, I went too far, but this was the best option available. Didn’t ask your opinion,» Stern answered firmly and sharply.

Alpha growled muffledly, but his attempts to protest were met with the omega’s growl. They looked at each other with shining eyes, grinning, until finally Richard shook his head, disappointed, and left the room. Well, if his brother believed, he didn’t need anyone's help, so be it.

Connor was left alone in the room, now feeling only his faint, painful smell. The doctor made it clear that a little more pills, and the omega would’ve remained completely without it, and without heats. No more suppressants, doctor insisted. Stern had no idea what he would do now. He was so used to the smell not showing his true emotions, that now he felt naked and defenseless. And this was the last thing he needed in the office full of alphas.

*** 

Hank concentrated on driving, trying not to pay attention to Reed, now and then changing the radio station, switching songs halfway. In the end, he chose The Neighborhood and leaned back in his seat. At least for the next three minutes. But this didn’t make Anderson more relaxed, because it meant now Gavin was ready to piss him off.

«So what's up with your omega?» he asked, without a shadow of embarrassment. Sticking his nose in other peoples’ business was his second favorite thing.

The first was to be punched for it.

«His name is Connor, if you have sclerosis, and he's not my omega,» Hank said reluctantly. Why resist? The dickhead will find a way to bust his balls.

«Yeah, right, I’ve noticed. Still, what the fuck is wrong with him that he decided to work in the police?» Reed pulled out a cigarette and used a lighter.

«You mean?» Anderson also took one and clenched it between his lips, waiting for Gavin to give some fire to him as well. Hank usually didn’t smoke, but he could if he had a company. Or when everything is going to hell.

«Well, why go there, if you’re an omega? Really don’t get it. They won this revolution, they now can do whatever they want, and he decided to come to our department and attract the attention of some maniac. This, man, is fucked up!» Reed was indignant.

«Well, and why the heck are you here? That’s the reason,» Hank shrugged.

Simply because he didn’t want to discuss Connor’s life with Gavin, although the question really made Hank think. What could happen in omega’s life that that he decided to choose such a dangerous job? Followed brother’s footsteps? Maybe after his machinations during the revolution, he decided he’s into it? But it seemed to Anderson that the matter was different, and the sixth sense never failed him.

«What a dumbass,» Reed summed up. «But I think we’ll agree on one thing: his brother is a piece of shit»

Anderson exhaled smoke and laughed.

«One of a kind» he agreed.

*** 

The case was moving at a snail's speed, but a picture of what was happening was already beginning to get together. Killed alphas, as it turned out, preferred relationships with other alphas and visited special clubs. They disappeared at different times, but with an interval of a day or two, and only about one they managed to find the report to the police. Since the missing person wasn’t omega, they didn’t even relate it to the Anderson’s case. But apart from the sex, nothing else differed from other victims: same marks from the needle, same high level of hormones and no drugs in the blood and nothing was found in their apartments. Victims weren’t linked at all. Still now the police had messages which the killer had left.

It’s obvious, he was obsessed with the «true» nature of people. This was his sophisticated protest against the revolution. And he wanted publicity. And he desired Connor. Police didn’t known what the maniac would do with the omega, but as Connor was the most popular topic in the media, he could definitely make this bastard and his plan famous.

Everyone understood that. Richard and Connor included. And if Richard tried his best to save his brother, and while omega was in heat, he equipped the whole house with cameras and made sure, the agents were at their posts day and night, as he promised, then Connor was eager to get back into this mess as soon as possible. Now, when he was in danger, and there were more and more murders, Stern was eager for stepping in the game again. He wanted to lock this psycho for a long time.

That’s why, despite the absence of suppressants, Connor was extremely happy to return to DPD, read updates in the case during the week, and see Hank. Anderson, oddly enough, was also very pleased to see him. He wouldn’t have survived another day in Reed’s company, well, or Gavin wouldn’t have survived. So even disappointing memories of how Connor asked him to leave during his heat, even shame and anger at himself and his stupid hopes, didn’t stop Hank from being glad about the return of Stern to the team. And he almost didn’t pay attention to the smell.

This alluring smell, fuck, will it always be like this now?

«I'm glad to see you too, Lieutenant Anderson. I’ve already read your reports on the latest investigation,» Connor said cheerfully. «Oh, and I also bought you coffee»

Yeah, Anderson definitely missed him.

Since Stern had just come from his sick leave, Fowler sent Miller and Reed to the club where these alphas went, and Connor and Hank stayed to fill the reports. The day was slow and boring, omega and alpha almost didn’t talk, lost in their own thoughts.

Anderson tried to get used to the smell distracting him, and at the end of the day he even succeeded. At the same time, he realized how miserable he was, and that his acute reaction to omega was only the consequence of his prolonged loneliness. In fact, he pondered this all the week, but only at night and only when he was drunk enough. Sober thoughts cut without a knife. If he will torment himself during the day, thinking over all the shit that happened in his pitiful life, he wouldn’t last so long. If he suddenly decided to write to her sober too...

Connor sniffed at the bitter smell in the air and realized that Hank was far from thinking about work. However, Stern also was digesting yesterday’s quarrel with his brother. They hadn’t talked since then, and Richard became cold, detached, as rarely did with his brother. Connor was annoyed by the whole situation, but he knew that if he admitted that brother was right, Richard would use it. Stern escaped from his overbearing mother not to again be in a cage, even more spacious one. Richard loved him, but he couldn’t protect him from everything, he had to put up with it.

Connor sighed and sent the last email for today. It was already dark outside. Hank rose from the table.

«Gonna go home. Later» he said bitterly.

Stern fidgeted uncomfortably on the spot. He didn’t want to stay alone in the department: there was no one to talk to, nothing to do, — but going home also wasn’t an option. Not now, at least. Perhaps when Richard already headed to bed or, at least, ate and went to his room. Connor was just tired of this oppressive silence. And they hadn’t talked with Anderson at all. Maybe it was a good chance for them to spend time in more casual relaxing atmosphere. To know each other better.

«Lieutenant, wait,» Connor hurried after him. «Would you like to go to the bar today?»

Anyway Hank wanted to get drunk. It was a win-win option.

«Bar? Tomorrow is Wednesday, Con, doesn't that bother you?» Hank rose eyebrow.

«Well, that doesn't usually bother you,» the omega smirked teasingly. The lieutenant's face cleared. He grinned.

«Jerk. C’mon, I know one place»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is DRUNK CHAPTER with lots of drunk confessions ig  
> Ohhh I’m loving it!  
> Love ya


	7. The words of a drunk man are thoughts of sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Hope, you had great holidays. Or having)  
> Happy new year and Merry Christmas (especially for those who celebrate it today)

The bar Hank was talking about was called “Jimmy’s” and was small but ample, obviously only regulars knew about it. These regulars weren’t the most pleasant people at the first sight - Connor, by their appearance, could determine that they were involved in all kinds of illegal activities. Omega felt uncomfortable when all of these alphas and betas began to stare at him, some chuckling, some licking lips. Stern once again today regretted that he could no longer take suppressants. Sitting at the fathers table, omega pressed into a corner, not even trying to hide that this place made him uncomfortable.

“It doesn’t seem suitable for a pleasant evening,” Connor frowned.

“Oh shut it,” Hank waved. “Yeah, many of these guys have served time, but they’re doing what they have to live. Doesn’t harm anyone, well, then I don’t give a shit. Also, kid, they’re good informants,” the alpha winked. “Learn while I'm alive.”

Connor didn’t really believe Anderson's words, nor the people who were here, but calmed down a little. Alpha’s scent created the illusion of security.

“What will you take?” finally asked Anderson.

Omega hesitated. In fact, he only drank alcohol twice in his life, and it was champagne with Marcus and other Jericho omegas. But in here champagne would surely be out of place, and what else to order Connor had no idea. Apparently, confusion was so obvious on his face that Hank noticed it and took pity on the boy.

“Okay, tell me, how much do you want to get drunk today?”

Connor was about to say that he wouldn’t want to at all, because tomorrow they’d go to work, and this was simply unprofessional. But he also remembered that disappointed brother was waiting him at home, that his saving pills were now in the trash, and that the only alpha that Connor would like to know better didn’t seem interested in him the same way. If alcohol really gives lightness and oblivion, Stern would like to try to clear his head.

“A bit,” he admitted.

Anderson looked at him appraisingly and nodded. He made way to the counter, where he had a little chat with, apparently, the owner of the bar, reluctantly exchanged phrases with a couple of visitors and then returned with four glasses. Amber liquid was poured in all of them, smelling strongly, but not unpleasant. It reminded of notes in Hank’s scent.

“What’s that?” asked Connor, when the man gave him two glasses.

“Whiskey and coke. Try not to gulp and save for the evening” Anderson advised.

“What about you?”

“Just whiskey,” Hank snorted and took one glass himself, emptying it with quick sips almost to the bottom. 

Connor’s eyes widened, but he said nothing. Anderson would obviously need more than one glass to get drunk, so the rules didn't apply to him. Omega brought the drink to his mouth, gently sipped burning liquid and grimaced. Coke was clearly not enough to drown out the tart taste. And yet, taking a couple more sips, feeling the alcohol swirl around his throat, Connor made a sigh of relief. Yes, it was definitely relaxing.

“Well, spill it out, why did you suddenly decide to go to a bar in the middle of the week?” Anderson asked, propping his chin with his hand. Connor wasn’t even surprised at Hank’s discernment.

“Problems with my brother,” the omega honestly admitted. “Don’t want to go home yet.”

“Well, your brother is an asshole,” Anderson said bluntly.

Connor rolled his eyes. His brother, of course, is an asshole, but this was allowed to say only to him. Perhaps his future omega.

“Hurt ego doesn't suit you, Lieutenant,” the omega smiled teasingly.

Hank snorted, but took a more tense posture. Stern didn’t take his inquiring eyes from him. Undoubtedly, he was waiting for a sarcastic answer to match the phrase. Some kind of a game. But this wasn’t mean to come true, as their conversation was interrupted by an approaching alpha.

“Shame, Anderson, you haven’t even introduced your new friend to us,” he said unceremoniously. His heavy hand laid in the middle of the table; he leaned his whole body toward the omega. The heavy smell of cigarettes hit Connor’s nose, and he couldn't figure out if alpha really had such a natural scent.

“Didn’t see the need, Bart,” Hank muttered, placing his big hand on alpha’s shoulder and decisively moving him away from the omega.

Connor tiredly sighed. Even there he couldn’t avoid problems about his presence.

“Right, the cutie’s face is already all over the news. Nice catch, Hank. I almost jealous,” Bart once again looked at the omega, and then, oddly enough, moved away. “Wanted to ask if you will play the pool?”

Stern was a little taken aback. What, no showdown? No inappropriate flirting? Even comments on Connor’s work, since the man knew that he’s a policeman? Stern was so used to it in the office that thought bar wouldn’t be an exception. But the situation was much more prosaic. Omega smiled at the corners of his mouth, deciding that perhaps Hank was right. 

“Maybe later,” Anderson shook his head, and the alpha calmly backed off.

Connor looked at the pool table in another corner with a slight longing. He never knew how to play, only saw the game a couple of times on TV, but now he was interested. His glances didn’t go unnoticed by Hank.

“If you wanted to play, could say so”.

“Ah? No, I don’t even know how,” Connor answered and took another few sips.

“I can teach you. Now the guys will finish the game, and we can try,” Anderson suggested. He cursed himself the same second.

He played the pool perfectly, there were no problems. Still he was going to teach omega bending over a table and straining muscles to make an exact, sharp hit. Fuckin’ hell. He’s done if Connor agreed.

“I’d be glad, Lieutenant,” the omega happily agreed.

Damn it. Anderson drank the contents of his glass in one gulp.

While the men at the pool table finished the game, Hank and Connor chatted about the events of the week: Alpha shared funny stories about working with Reed, and omega eloquently criticized the hospital and staff, while avoiding the topic of how he got to this hospital at the first place. Thankfully, Hank didn’t ask. It’s not that Connor was shy, just why share problems with someone who seems to have enough of them already. At least, he thought so sober.

When it was the end of the second glass, his head began to spin a little, his body perceived the new substance too supple. Wind in his head mixed thoughts, removing any filter. Connor could still control himself, but already at the back of the mind there were some thoughts that shouldn’t be said out loud, but they felt on the tongue so sweet.

Finally, the table was vacated, and Hank nodded to Connor to get up, as he took the cue from Bart. The visitors looked at them with interest, exactly for a couple of seconds, and then returned to their more important matters. Stern ordered a couple of whiskey for himself and the Lieutenant and joined Anderson, who had already arranging colorful balls into an even triangle.

“Look, the idea is simple: you need to get balls in the hole, but only your balls, without touching my, not touching black either,” Hank began to explain and felt really stupid about all the balls and holes jokes that hanged in the air. He spoke a lot though, as if delaying the moment when he had to show the omega how to play. Connor was already drunk to not have enough perseverance to remember all the rules, so he interrupted Anderson, taking the cue.

“I can learn in the process”

After that, the omega leaned over and tried to make some kind of a posture that he saw on TV. He had no idea how to aim properly. Hank sighed heavily and pour another glass into himself before coming closer. He tried to ignore perfect hips that swinged excitingly.

He gently unclenched omega’s fingers, ticking them on a velvet surface, and then placed the tip of the cue between. Connor slid the cue a couple of times, but something was twitchy, awkward in his movements. The cue slipped away.

“Fuck this, I’d rather die than come from behind, like in cheap porn, to teach him. Better let him be,” Anderson decided. He knew if he touched omega again he wouldn’t stop.

Stern tried to hit the ball and expectedly missed. The tip slipped and went to the right. Connor clicked his tongue and looked up at the teacher.

“Am I doing something wrong?” He asked.

Hank examined his pose, glancing across the smooth curves of his body, and nodded.

“Move more carefully, hold on tight and don’t make long swings. Look,” Anderson himself bent over the table and already habitually, without thinking for a long time, hit the ball. It quickly rolled towards the pyramid and broke it. Two balls fell into the hole.

“See? As simple as that.”

“Of course, if you play for a few years”, Stern muttered.

At first, the game was slow: Connor, focusing only on Hank’s words and demonstration, tried to understand how to hit better and get used to it, but then, when he found the exact position of hands, when the cue began to obey, Stern began to score. One, another, third - he had a good eye, the omega was prudent in such trifles, and he calculated his strength well, even when he was drunk. Hank, on the contrary, was inattentive, his movements became a little twitchy, and when the omega took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, Anderson began to miss.

Alpha drank all the time it was Connor's turn to hit, and his gaze clung to the narrow hips that wagged invitingly in front of him. When omega placed his leg on the table to reach the far ball, Hank even choked on the drink. His smell became much stronger, but the alcohol washed away the shame. Instincts whispered that the omega should be taken home, get laid, bend just like that and beg, moan, whine...

“Won,” Connor smiled charmingly, tearing Hank out of dirty fantasies. His contented face appeared before Anderson's eyes.

“Noobs are lucky,” Hank snorted, mentally scolding himself for succumbing to fantasies so easily. He rested his hand on the table not to lose his balance. He got drunk again. He’d better end this evening, before he did something stupid.

“Maybe to your place?”

Suddenly, Connor was so close that Anderson didn't even understand what he had asked him. The kid staggered a little and put his hand on Hank's shoulder. Alpha stared at his hand and froze. Was he flirting? Hardly believed. Hank still remembered how omega, exhausted by heat, asked him to go away.

“What?”

“You are already pretty drunk, Lieutenant, and so am I. Maybe we will order a taxi to your place?” explained Connor. His sounded was quite clear, oddly enough, although he looked very drunk at first sight.

“You want to spend the night at my place?” Hank was confused. He didn't plan to invite anyone and didn’t enjoy it either. His house was his fortress. He hid there from the world and stored all the shit that bothered him in his nightmares. This wasn't a place for guests. Especially for curious omegas.

“Just don’t want to finish the evening yet,” Connor answered and looked with his puppy eyes straight into the soul. Anderson's principles scattered right at the moment.

They bought a bottle of whiskey on the road. Without it Anderson wouldn’t make it. Taxi drove them quickly, and thank god because Connor was sitting too close and their knees were touching, which made Hank slowly lose control. A few seconds more, and his palm would be on omega's else's hip.

Anderson’s house was a mess: empty bottles, pizza boxes and fast-food bags laid here and there. Connor didn't say anything about it, and Hank told himself he shouldn’t be ashamed as the boy himself asked for coming there. Fortunately, the omega's attention quickly switched from the apartment to Sumo. He and the dog somehow quickly got along, and Sumo immediately demanded his full attention, turning on his back and exposing his belly. However, Connor gladly started to caress the "good boy”.

“You’ll spoil him,” Anderson chuckled.

“But he deserved it,” Connor lisped, burying his hands in thick fur.

Hank rolled his eyes, took clean glasses from the counter and set it on the coffee table. Hearing that Hank opened the bottle, Connor crouched beside him. They poured burning liquid into the glasses and drank it.  
Omega didn't even frown now getting used to the taste. 

“Lieutenant, may I ask you a personal question?”

“Call me Hank, if we gonna spill our guts now,” Anderson answered. “Go ahead”.

He was already drunk enough not to snarl at any attempt to get into his personal life. Also he somewhat trusted Connor. He seemed to be understanding.

“Hank,” omega tasted his name. Suddenly, both felt closer than ever. “Why are you drinking so much?”

Anderson grimaced.

“Have my reasons,” he answered dryly. Well, maybe he wasn’t ready for that talk, yet.

“Do you yearn for someone?”

The man flinched. He hoped Connor had some tact, but obviously the omega was too straightforward.

“Why do you think so?” the man frowned. His scent changed on something defensive.

“I saw the photo on the table. I noticed it was upside down,” Connor explained carefully, as if he thought he would be punched.

“Didn’t make a detective for nothing, huh?” Hank snapped.

He took the bottle and drank straight from it. Shouldn't let the boy poke his nose everywhere. Shouldn’t let him in here at all. Anderson felt as if a stick was poked into his soul. Like in a dead animal. On the other hand, it was too late to hit the brakes, throw omega away and spoil relations with him again. Perhaps it was time to become closer, so drunken mind whispered, so instincts asked. Let omega into your life, let him pity, let him take care of these dark thoughts. And what's next? Sex out of pity?

Hell no! He wasn’t that desperate.

But what if talk to Connor, his friend, share with him, let all this pain out of the soul. Anderson was torn. He was tired of keeping everything locked inside, but he wasn't sure that if it wouldn’t serve them bad. He also was scared of opening to someone after all this time. Jeff was the only person who knew him well enough and Anderson pulled away even him. Too scared to move on and be happy again.

“Sorry, Lieutenant, I shouldn't have,” Connor drew back a little. He felt he fucked everything up and was ashamed to dig so deep in alpha's soul.

“Katy. Her name was Katy,” Anderson began quietly. He hadn't spoken her name out loud for so long. It still sounded soft and loving on his tongue. It couldn't be otherwise. He had been loving every letter and every sound of this name for many years. Maybe always would. “We have been together for fifteen years. She left six years ago”.

Connor stared at the man. Regret was depicted on his face, his eyes became warmer and sadder.

“I'm sorry, Hank.”

“Forget it. I’m just a fucking idiot. She is alive, healthy and free now. I should be happy for her but I’m too selfish: I whine and still wait for her to come back home”. 

Anderson drank some more and buried his head in his hands.

“You love her so much, she could appreciate that”.

“No, I loved only myself. She always was a very independent beta, constantly wanted more. I dreamed of settling down, having a family, children. Of course, it didn’t suit her. We argued a lot. In the end she ran away. Left a note. I didn’t even said goodbye. I wish I wasn’t such an asshole. Accepted her dreams,” Hank’s voice cracked, became completely hoarse. He felt like curling up in a corner and disappear. Maybe get drunk till losing consciousness. Just didn’t see any more pity in omega's eyes.

Connor looked at the man like for the first time. He hardly saw Anderson as a loving husband and soft, gentle father. He knew alpha was kind and caring, but he couldn’t think the man was so vulnerable. That he was able to love so deeply and faithfully for more than twenty years.

Connor longed for such kind of love, he wished alpha's feelings were directed at him, Stern would appreciate it, he would love in return with the same strength, he believed he would. Deep down he dreamed of love, of relationships, dreamed of being worthy of someone. Why couldn’t he find the one? Why the man he liked ignored him? He wasn't worthless or defective. He deserved some love too!

He felt burning envy inside.

Dizzy from alcohol. Thoughts completely clouded, the omega inside woke up after heat, wanting warmth, protection, understanding. Connor wouldn't have allowed himself such a behavior but now the desire and jealousy ruled, emotions boiled inside.

Everything seemed to cross one another: sadness from a quarrel with his brother, anxiety from rumors in the media, nervousness about the case, hunger for someone's love. He just couldn’t hold back anymore. Overwhelmed. Lost. Tired.

Connor gently caress Anderson's cheek.

“Hank, you are a good man, smart, handsome, successful. It wasn’t your fault you both wanted different things. Perhaps, you need to move on? Who knows, maybe there is someone who will value your feelings,” Connor smiled softly.

Anderson raised his head and looked with surprise at the omega. Then he gently took his palm in his hand and squeezed lightly. Connor moved closer.

“Who needs me, Con,” whispered alpha. Hank wanted to turn away from the young man, while they didn’t do something regretting, but he inhaled the alluring smell, which became stronger, and couldn't force himself.

“I think you underestimate yourself, Hank,” Stern shook his head. “You need to learn to respect yourself”.

They were so close. The air between them sparked. Alcohol in the blood seductively whispered about lust. Alpha and omega inside begged for each other's arms. Skin burned where they touched. Hank's eyes fluttered feverishly until his gaze rested on invitingly parted lips.

"Anderson, damn it, stop before it's too late," shouted everything inside the alpha. Instead he laid his hand on the back of Con's head and pulled him closer, not meeting any resistance. Omega closed eyes. Their lips froze a millimeter apart. This magical moment, drum roll before the sweetest meeting...

Until Anderson turned away.

“Connor, it’s late. I'll call you a taxi”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel pity for those dorks ahaha Their insecurities prevent them from being happy(  
> Why Connor has so much of them? There’ll be some flashbacks don’t worry. Also planning on introducing Katy to the story. Hank would be sooooo glad to see her ;) Though she’s a nice woman.
> 
> Ok too much information. Thanks for your feedback.  
> Love ya


	8. Moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter about feelings. Sorry it took me so long, I’m so into Geralt/Jaskier rn

Connor watched the floating facades of the houses as he rode home. It began to rain, drops on the window turned clear lines into a mixture of yellow lights and dark spots. Omega pressed his forehead to the cold glass and sighed heavily. He felt like a naive fool. He wanted, like a child, to burst into tears with helplessness and shame, wanted to rewind time and go home instead of a bar today and go to bed, just finish this damn day until it became completely ruined.

Alcohol was almost completely weathered, but he felt a bit dizzy and terribly thirsty. Connor didn’t know what’s better: to die of thirst, or to meet his brother in this state, waking him up while pouring water into a mug. He was furious, Stern had already checked: 8 missed calls and 27 messages with questions about where he was and what happened. Surely, a little more time and Richard would have sent his agents to look for brother. Still Connor hoped that he went to bed and forgot about him.

Stern was simply not able to talk now. What would he tell? The truth? Richard would decide that his brother was completely worthless. Got drunk and hit on someone who was higher rank just to be rejected one more time. What if he got fired tomorrow? No, Hank wasn’t like that. He calmly led him out the door, pretending that nothing had happened. Must have blamed everything on alcohol. Only a grimace on his face showed his disgust. Connor flinched and cringed, as if he was feeling cold. The omega inside whined plaintively.

What was he thinking ...

The apartment met him with sickeningly yellow light in the living room and his brother, who was sitting on the couch, with his arms crossed. Of course, he was informed in advance about Connor's arrival by agents on the street. However, Richard didn’t look like he was sleeping. Only his gaze was painful, almost detached. He wanted to say something, something very unpleasant, judging by the distorted face, but sniffed and froze.

Stern looked into his eyes with a plea: “don’t say anything, let me go to my room. Let me digest everything that happened there, collect my pieces, restore my nerves. We can quarrel tomorrow”. Richard understood him without words, took pity, backed away so Connor was able to sneak into his room and, slamming the door, fell onto the bed. The ceiling was spinning in his eyes. His throat tightened, but there was no strength to get to the kitchen. He just wanted to lie there for a while, not worried by anyone, not burdened by anything. To freeze in this state of slight intoxication and powerlessness.

If only his thoughts also left him.

Connor felt that he wouldn’t fall asleep. Memories again and again returned to the kiss. They were so close. Both seemed to want it. Stern apparently made a mistake. However, he wouldn’t try again anymore. No means no. It's time to stop clinging to stupid hope. Richard would say that there’s a lot of fish in the sea and, actually, would be right. But this didn’t make it felt less painful.

The door opened quietly. Connor watched his brother’s figure, silently leaving a cup of water and some aspirin on his bedside. Stern nodded gratefully to him and rolled over on the other side.

He hoped that tomorrow they would forget all of it.

***

Anderson still couldn’t calm down. He was sitting on the edge of the bathroom, cold water dripping from his face and hair, soaking into the fabric of his t-shirt. He tried to breathe through his mouth, because the whole house was filled with the sweet scent, and even in the bathroom it could be smelled. The alpha inside growled, disappointed with the non-reunion, which didn’t help to calm at all. Hank rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

He knew, he had done the right thing. This kiss would only make more difficult everything between them. Connor was young and handsome, no doubt he could have found a partner much better than an old alcoholic yearning for his ex. Obviously, he was drunk as fuck and might want some kind of intimacy and, perhaps, wouldn’t even say anything to Hank the next morning, because the alpha was also drunk, but they would both know that it was just a mistake. That would be damn awkward. Connor would be disgusted. Why regret something for the rest of their partnership due to momentary weakness?

Also, Hank wasn’t sure that he wanted this. He liked the omega a lot, it was foolish to deny, but Anderson couldn’t say for sure whether it was a real feeling that could develop into something more, a passing fondness for an unusual guy or an attempt to forget himself in another person.

He still loved Katy. Always will — fifteen years left their marks. Though, now he had come to terms with her leaving: he didn’t write or call her, as in the first couple of years of separation, sometimes he fucked other betas and didn’t feel guilty. He no longer drank because of her, rather simply because he no longer had someone in his life worth stopping for. Nevertheless, Anderson doubted that he was ready to start building something new. Even if Connor's words were true.

He simply hoped that tomorrow they would forget all of it.

***

They did. Hank was silent and pretended that nothing had happened, and Connor decided to follow his example. And when Anderson said something sarcastic to Reed, and Stern laughed, a sigh of relief burst from both. They gradually restored fragile relationships after another mistake. They talked to each other more and more each day, Connor regularly brought them coffee, Hank shared donuts, sometimes they had lunch together. They really became good friends. Anderson even called Connor to a weekend walk with Sumo in the park.

Meanwhile, case frozed. Omega kidnappings stopped, though some bodies still weren’t found. The evidence led nowhere, no suspects were identified, Connor received no threats. Omega suspected that was calm before the storm. He would have liked to prevent it, but a pile of new cases had already appeared on the table, and it wasn’t like he had a lot of time to think things over. New victims, new interrogations, new opportunities to show himself as a good detective. Life was in full swing.

Meanwhile, the trees began to take off their colorful outfit: the end of October was coming, Halloween. Markus went to the negotiations in Washington, still having no time to see Connor and apologize for the interview, Reed somehow began to bother Stern less and generally became quiet, and Richard came home with a bruise on his neck, but Connor decided to say nothing. When Nines was ready, he would tell.

Everything went on as usual, and no one could hear how on the outskirts of the city in the basement alphas howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is dpd party with karaoke, jealous Hank and new character ;)  
> Thanks for your feedback!  
> Love ya


	9. Cry for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...  
> [1] Halsey - Bad at love.  
> Love her songs I feel like they fit Connor’s problem perfectly

I believe, that we're meant to be  
But jealousy, get the best of me [1]

Hank absolutely didn’t want to go to the karaoke bar for Halloween party with his department. He used to spend holidays at home, with a bottle, like all other days actually. And it’s not that he lacked Reed crap in everyday life, that he’d want to listen to it overtime. Still, here he was, at the table and listening to Gavin, who was already quite drunk, although they entered the bar about half an hour ago.

“And I tell him, «listen, you, piece of shit, tell me this in the face». In a nutshell, I broke him two ribs. This wimp was askin’ for it, ” he finished his insanely interesting story.

Tina, who had been listening to him all this time, curled her lips. It was read on her face that she wasn’t drunk enough, but really wished she had been. Chris and Jeff returned with drinks, placing the glasses on a large wooden table, at which everyone was sitting.

“Anderson, it's nice to see you getting out of your shell,” Chris sat beside him.

Hank wanted to say that the place was taken, but realized how stupid it’d sound.

“Thought now, when I get drunk, there will be at least some justification,” Anderson joked poorly, still not interested in the conversation.

He was waiting for him. Connor. It was the omega who persuaded him to go to the bar to celebrate Halloween. Anderson was weak for his puppy eyes, so he had to agree. And he thought it was too obvious for others but no one had mentioned it. At least yet.

“So where’s our little omega? Thought I’d congratulate him on two successful months of work,” Reed smirked. However, yesterday, when he was giving the money for his bet, he wasn’t such a self-confident asshole.

“He closed three cases in two months, Gavin. Shut up and watch,” Fowler interjected, winking at Tina, who suddenly burst out of laugh. Reed frowned at his friend and clenched his teeth.

“At least I don't attract maniacs,” he hissed. His smell increased noticeably with anger, but the conversation vividly went into a different direction, and soon Gavin was proving something to Ben, who poured a third glass of whiskey down his throat.

Hank felt that in a little more time this drunk company would get on stage to sing. God save peoples’ ears.

Anderson fidgeted nervously in his chair. He still felt uncomfortable among his colleagues, even though he had normal relations with many, and they were once close friends with Fowler. When Katy was still there. But now Hank felt like a black sheep. He listened more than he spoke, tried not to drink, because he knew that he wouldn't stop, and he fidgeted in a chair in uncomfortable new jeans. Anderson again tried to dress decently, even if he didn’t betray his crazy shirts, but now regretted that he simply didn’t wear his old, familiar clothes.

Finally, Connor appeared in the bar. He looked very, even too good, but more cheeky, just for this place. His hair was a little playfully ruffled, two buttons on his shirt were opened, the sleeves were rolled up, and the jeans, oh, these damn jeans...

“Good evening,” Stern smiled at everyone present. His wonderful smell made all alphas agains their will sniff. Betas sneered mockingly, looking at each other.

“Well, finally,” Gavin perked up, freeing up space next to himself. A smirk run across his face.

Connor, obviously, didn’t want to sit next to him, but there were no other options, so he sat down on the edge and timidly reached for a map of drinks.

“Connor, I took some for you,” Anderson said, holding out Long Island to him. Stern nodded appreciatively, a little embarrassed. The rest swallowed their questions and comments. Even Gavin decided that was enough for today.

After a couple more glasses, Ben decided it was time to shine, and dragged Chris and Tina to order songs. Gavin and Fowler were passionately talking about cats, so Connor moved closer to Anderson, who had been looking at him all evening, but couldn't ask anything across the table.

“Well, some kind of a night, to be honest,” the omega smiled. He also couldn’t help but notice Hank’s appearance, but didn’t want to say anything as the man could accidentally misunderstood him. And this, after their drunken almost-kiss, Connor absolutely didn’t want to.

“Something happened? You’re usually annoyingly punctual.”

Connor smiled and poked his elbow at Anderson. Alpha snorted, not holding back a smile too.

“Mother visited today. Well, tried at least. It's a long story,” Stern suddenly frowned and sipped from his glass. Hank nodded in understanding.

Connor sometimes talked about his brother or about studying at the Academy, but rarely about his youth and never about his mother. Anderson only knew that they were adopted and they never had a father. Their mother was an alpha so Connor must had had a hard time with her.

“She left?” Anderson only asked, knowing that Connor wouldn’t tell any details anyway.

“Yes, Nines asked her to,” omega sighed wearily. Hank laid hand on his shoulder, squeezing a little, and Connor smiled at him, moving a little closer.

He liked touches between them, whether fleeting casual touches or intentional gestures of support. Alpha always felt like warmth and calmness, and Stern could smell it even in the bar, among thousands of others, and concentrate on it to escape from unwanted thoughts.

“Do you think soon these jerks will drag us to sing too?” Anderson nodded at their colleagues.

Connor laughed and saluted them with a glass.

“I don’t mind singing something. I’ve never been to karaoke,” he admitted.

Hank at that moment really wanted to offer him a duet, but he thought that it might sound strange, and he himself is an awful singer, so he threw off this spontaneous desire and reluctantly removed his hand until someone got it wrong. Connor threw a quick glance at Hank’s palm and then returned to work on the cocktail again. His smell faded, showing confusion and sadness.

***

As a result, everyone was pulled onto the scene: Tina and Gavin performed something from The Neighborhood, Chris terribly sang “All you need is love”, and Jeff pulled Hank out to howl Pink Floyd. Connor supported them as best as he could, but there were tears in his eyes from laughter, and Anderson gave him a playful slap on his shoulder. Finally, Connor himself picked up the microphone. Gavin got ready to spill his poison.

The first chords sounded, and Reed snorted “pop” right away, but Hank didn’t have time to react to the choice of the song, as the words sounded.

And damn it, Connor could sing.

“Got a boy back home in Michigan  
And he tastes like Jack when I'm kissing him”

Everyone stared at him, not quite understanding the choice of the song. But Hank felt it was kind of a revelation. Connor was too tensed today to just have fun. He was injured, tired and wanted to spill his guts.

“Now he's gone and he's calling me a bitch again”

Connor closed his eyes, every word passed through his heart. He gripped the microphone in his hand painfully. Pieces of phrases, the expression on the mother’s face, her nauseous smell haunted him and continued to poison the mind in the form of memories.

“Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I  
Always make the same mistakes, ‘cause  
I’m bad at love!”

Connor cried out the last sentence but it still sounded melodic. Anderson frowned, he really wanted to take omega away right now, make it better somehow. “What have you been told, Connor? What made you so angry and upset?” he thought, but he understood that he couldn’t do anything right at the moment. Perhaps later, away from prying eyes. Still, what’d he say or do? 

If Connor wanted love, Anderson was out of the game.

“But you can’t blame me for trying  
You know, I’d be lying saying  
You’re the one that could finally fix me”

Connor opened his eyes and looked at Hank, ignoring the others. He was looking for support and understanding from alpha, from his friend. Anderson gave him a tight smile so it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with the theme of the song as well as the others. Too intimate. 

Stern felt even more lost. “Wrong, useless, a shame,” the words rang in his head. He turned his gaze to the crowd.

“Looking at my history,  
I’m bad at love...”

The song ended, Connor put the microphone, but was in no hurry to return to the table, instead heading to the bar. He didn’t want to look into colleague’s eyes at all. Not to mention Anderson. Alpha might be interested in where such topic came from, but Stern wasn’t ready to share with him neither today's scandal, or in general his deeply buried complexes.

“Can I treat you?” suddenly a voice was heard nearby.

Connor frowned, looking at the young alpha, who smiled politely. Stern snorted.

“You didn’t get the message of the song and decided it would be fun to hit on me?” he asked rather sharply.

“I get the message clearly and thought it’ a shame that you haven’t met a worthy person, yet” and the guy was still calm and confident.

“Oh, so it's a pity,” the omega stubbornly tried to turn him off.

“This is an attempt to cheer you up. If you would like,” the alpha didn’t give up.

Connor was amused now.

“And if wouldn’t?”

“The mood will be ruined this evening for both,” the alpha shrugged.

Omega cocked eyebrows, thinking. In any case, the evening was ruined, what did he had to lose? Moreover, the alpha looked neat, didn’t use stupid pickup phrases and its smell was strong and calm and he also was wit,  
which Connor really enjoyed.

In addition, he just had claimed in the song that no one could blame him for trying. And he really wanted to try this damn evening when everything was fucked up. He wanted to feel attractive, desirable, loved just for a second more.

“Then, let’s not risk. Blue lagoon, please” Connor surrendered.

Alpha charismatically smiled at him.

***

Hank was waiting for Connor to head for them, but that didn’t happen, and then he completely forgot himself with some guy in a suit. Anderson clenched his fists under the table, eyes fixed on them for a while. He understood that the man was flirting with Connor, and he should be happy for a friend, but anxiety and nagging jealousy didn’t allow him to breathe quietly. Who was this guy? What exactly did he want? What if he would hurt him?

Hank didn’t care that Connor was an officer and could defend himself if necessary. It didn’t stop Anderson from coming up with a hundred scenarios in which the omega would be left offended or injured, and the alpha inside growled furiously. Hank couldn’t reassure him though he didn’t really try. Connor. Was. Hi... 

“Stick your jealousy in the ass, there’s nothing to breathe near you,” Reed whispered in his ear, oddly enough, without a shadow of joke. He nodded to Anderson in the direction of the restroom, and the alpha went to wash his face and cool himself. Reed was right, it’s fuckin’ stupid to be jealous of Connor.

He was the one to set their boundaries.

***

When Anderson returned to the hall, he was informed that Stern had already left, accompanied by a young man. Hank decided to order even more whiskey on this statement, and as a result, Fowler drove him to his house. Jeff understood everything perfectly but remained silent as after Katy’s leaving realized that getting into friend’s lovelife and giving advice was a waste of time and nerves.

Tina, Ben, Chris and a couple more people continued their evening in another bar, cheaper and livelier.

And Gavin staggered out of the bar, ordered a taxi, arrived at a familiar apartment, passed by familiar agents, knocked on the door and brazenly stepped in.

“Why did you come again?” asked the man in a tired tone. “Get out.”

“Your brother won’t be home until morning. Just shut up and let’s go to bed,” Gavin insisted, not letting himself be seized and thrown out the door.

It was at that moment that he noticed another figure in the chair.

“Nice guess, Detective Reed,” Connor snorted.

“Damn it,” the alpha snarled through his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I’ll try to put some flashbacks with Amands. And yeeeeeah, Connor will date that guy for some time but don’t worry. Nothing too much. Hank just have to finally MAKE A MOVE
> 
> Ok, now back to business. This chapter was really hard to write as I don’t get some natural compatibility of words.  
> So I want to ask if someone would like to be my beta? I’d be really glad. 
> 
> Love ya.


End file.
